Ruins Everything
by goodbye23
Summary: Baekhyun adalah namja yang menganggap dirinya paling tampan dan manly. Tetapi selalu ada Chanyeol yang menghancurkan segalanya. Chanbaek/Baekyeol. Yaoi. Straight.
1. Rival?

**Ruins Everything.**

**(Rival?)**

**.**

**Yaoi**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

_Puk!_

"Aww!"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Dan ternyata 'sesuatu' itu adalah sebuah penghapus kecil.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, menatap tajam seseorang yang sengaja melempar penghapus kecil itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun tau siapa pelakunya.

Park Chanyeol.

'_Fuck You'_

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu kepada Chanyeol tanpa suara.

Baekhyun melempar penghapus kecil itu kembali ke pemiliknya. Sedangkan pemilik penghapus kecil itu –Park Chanyeol –hanya membalas dengan memberikan flying kiss kepada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berekspresi pura-pura muntah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kesal dan kembali menghadap depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun dapat mendengar ringis kesakitan dari teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun.

-u-

Baekhyun dengan rapih mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. Ia duduk dengan tegap dan menyiapkan serbet di sebelah bekalnya.

Do Kyungsoo –sahabat Baekhyun —hanya menggeleng saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu menata semuanya dengan rapih. Padahal mereka ada di kantin.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan." Kyungsoo mengingatkan Baekhyun yang sering lupa untuk cuci tangan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malas untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun soal ini. Karena Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya jarang mencuci tangan sebelum makan saat di kantin. Tapi jika Baekhyun ingat ia belum mencuci tangan, ia akan menangis karena merasa makanan yang memasuki tubuhnya kotor (karena ia belum mencuci tangan).

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Oh iya! Gomawo kyung!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju wastafle di kantin. Ia mencuci tangannya dengan sangat bersih. Tapi kegiatan mencuci tangannya terhenti saat mendengar kegaduhan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kegaduhan itu berasal, dan _tada!_

Dua namja dengan pakaian dan rambut yang acak acakan. Park Chanyeol dan sahabatnya Kim Jongin –Kai –sedang membuat keributan.

Sudah biasa.

Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan mencuci tangannya dengan bersih. Sesekali ia mendengar bisikan para yeoja yang bilang bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongin sangatlah tampan. Mereka sangatlah sexy dan menggairahkan.

Cih,

_'Kenapa harus Chanyeol?! Tentu saja sebenarnya aku yang lebih tampan dan sexy darinya. Aku juga jauh lebih menggairahkan. Tapi aku saja yang tak ingin menunjukkannya hffttt.'_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mendengus saat mencium bau seseorang yang tak asing. Dan ia langsung berbalik ke arah belakang.

"Haaaa!"

Refleks Baekhyun berteriak saat melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan (menurut Baekhyun).

"Hai Baekhyun!" Sapa Chanyeol dengan deep voice nya. Baekhyun langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia gugup. Daridulu ia memang tak pernah dekat dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi ia sudah mengenal Chanyeol lebih dari setengah usianya sekarang.

"U-uh, hai?" Balas Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Duh," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Refleks Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya. "Sepertinya lama sekali aku tak melihat mu Byunbaek hahahaha."

Baekhyun memasang wajah tak enak. "Kau bau! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku! Dan kita dari TK selalu sekelas. Kau ini buta atau apa huh?"

Kyungsoo yang daritadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan cemas langsung memukul jidatnya sendiri. Yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Baekhyun yang jika tak menyukai sesuatu, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan akan sesuatu itu secara blak-blakan dan tak mengenakan tentunya. dan tentu saja Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tak Baekhyun sukai.

Chanyeol hanya menunjukan smirknya.

"Kau masih sama saja seperti dulu ya Byunbaek. Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu secara blak-blakan jika kau tak menyukai itu. dan dari dulu kau tetap tak menyukai ku hm?"

Seketika kantin berubah menjadi hening dan memperhatikan Baekhyun-Chanyeol.

"M-mana bisa aku menyukai mu! kau sangat jorok! Menyebalkan! Nakal! Norak! Bau! Aku tak suka dengan mu! menjauhlah dari ku. aku ingin makan siang." Teriak Baekhyun dengan refleks –ya, refleks karena ia dari dulu memang suka menghina Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol sudah menahan tangan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik kesal dan mencoba ingin menarik tangannya.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebal dan benci. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan iseng-nya.

"Jadi, ini tangan milik Byun Baekhyun," Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tangan mulus milik Baekhyun. "Oh, Byun Baekhyun memiliki jari yang indah dan sexy aww."

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Nafasnya memburu. Ia memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk. "YAH! LEPASKAN!"

"Byun Baekhyun kan selalu wangi dan bersih. Benar?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Bagaimana jika tangan ini menjadi kotor?"

_Glek!_

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "C-chanyeol? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana jika ku kotori tangan ini?" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan milik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mendelik kaget.

"Ya! KYAA! Jangan! YAH! TANGAN KU! kau bodoh Park Chanyeol idiot! Jangan sentuh tangan ku –YAH!"

"Oh, bagaimana jika seperti ini?" Chanyeol menjilat jari-jari cantik milik Baekhyun.

"KYAAAA! KOTOR! JOROK! CHANYEOL HENTIKAN ITU GELI DASAR BODOH IDIOT BAU! LEPASKAN!"

Chanyeol melepaskankan tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum puas. Baekhyun terus berteriak mengumpat kasar karena perbuatan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun terus mencuci tangannya dengan sabun yang sangat banyak dan mencium tangannya sendiri.

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU MENJIJIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI AKU DASAR GILA!"

-u-

Sama hal nya dengan namja _**normal**_ lainnya, Baekhyun juga memiliki hati dan tau apa itu cinta. Baekhyun tentu saja juga memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang yeoja cantik.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang terlalu cuek dengan para yeoja. Dan Baekhyun menganggap itu tak wajar. Ia selalu bilang bahwa Kyungsoo adalah _gay_.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan di pinggir lapangan basket. Kyungsoo membaca novel thriller miliknya yang baru saja ia beli kemarin. Sedangkan Baekhyun memegang pensil dan buku sketsanya.

Baekhyun sangat suka melukis sesuatu yang ia suka atau membuatnya kagum. Dan lukisannya memang sangat, sangatlah indah. Hampir sama seperti aslinya walaupun tanpa polesan cat warna.

Niat awal Baekhyun adalah ingin melukis yeoja yang ia sukai. Krystal Jung –si kapten cheerleader.

Ya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai Krystal. Tentu saja. siapa yang tak menyukai Krystal? Ia cantik,sexy,bertalenta,baik,dan lembut. Yeoja idaman.

Niat awalnya saja sih –sampai seseorang menghancurkan segalanya. Seorang namja tinggi yang sedang bermain basket. Baekhyun memang sangat bertalenta dalam bidang melukis, tetapi ia hanya melukis sesuatu yang ia suka atau kagumi. Jika tidak, ia tak akan melukis.

Dan namja tinggi itu –Park Idiot Chanyeol –menghancurkan segalanya.

Karena saat namja itu melakukan layer –khususnya melompat saat ingin memasukan bola ke ring yang tinggi itu –Baekhyun melihat serpihan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat err –bahagia?

"_Shit,_ dia jelek sekali. Tak pantas di lihat."

Tentu saja hal bodoh jika Baekhyun akan melukis di buku sketsanya yang suci. Bahkan lembaran kosong di dalam buku sketsanya lebih baik daripada wajah namja kurangajar itu.

Sialnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat melupakan potret wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum itu.

-u-

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat lukisannya sendiri.

'_Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh! Ini jelek sekali!'_

"Byunbaek!"

Baekhyun yang tersentak kaget langsung menutup buku sketsanya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas saat tau siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau tau? Untuk saja aku tak mengidap penyakit jantung. Bodoh."

"Well berarti aku beruntung tak membuat mu mati karena kaget," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau sedang melukis apa? Aku memperhatikan mu daritadi. Kau sangat serius dan terus tersenyum melukis itu."

"M-mwo?! Aku tak serius melukis ini! Aku juga tak tersenyum!" bantah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti saja. "Hmm apa yang kau lukis?"

"Kau kenapa jadi ingin tau begini? Sana kembali ke bangku mu. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!"

"Ah~ kau melukis ku ya?"

_Deg_

"Aniya! Aku melukis Krystal yang cantik itu. Mana mungkin aku melukis mu. duh, kotor haha." Baekhyun tertawa canggung dan tentu saja ia berbohong.

"Oh, jadi kau menyukai Krystal Jung? Hmm…"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa? Bukan urusan mu kan. Sudah sana pergi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tak tau bahwa eonni-nya Krystal itu mantan ku? dan walaupun kita sudah putus, tapi kita tetap berteman baik."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tau kenapa aku dan Jessica noona putus?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tak tau.

"Karena….._BOOM!_"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol membuat-buat suara bom dari suara beratnya. Dan itu jujur saja membuatnya sangat takut. Nafasnya tertahan saat melihat Chanyeol menunjukan seringainya.

"Krystal menyukai ku…sangat menyukai ku."

**BOOM!**

Bagaikan bom atom yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hati Baekhyun. Menghancurkan segalanya dalam satu bisikan. Perasaannya mulai berantakan. Ia merasa…aneh.

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya lalu mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Kau tau? Kau sangatlah brengsek Park Chanyeol. Aku membenci mu. dan mulai sekarang kita rival! Aku akan mendapatkan Krystal dan akan menjauhkan yeoja itu dari mu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memberikan Baekhyun _applause_ yang menurut Baekhyun itu sama saja mengejeknya.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita rival Byun Baekhyun."

-TBC-

Hai ini ff pertama saya._. maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Yang mau memberi kritik/saran ayo silahkan~

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca ya :D

Mind to review? Thankyou ^^


	2. Frustration

**Ruins Everything**

**(Frustration) **

**.**

_By. Fireyeol_

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Kau gila Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau tak lupa siapa Park Chanyeol?!"

"Kau tau siapa Park Chanyeol?!"

"Aku tak tau lagi Baekhyun. Aku menyerah. Kau pasti kalah."

Kyungsoo sekarang mulai banyak bicara. Padahal biasanya ia sangatlah diam. Dan ia tak dapat berhenti berteriak saat mendengarkan cerita dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat membenci Chanyeol. Dia selalu menghancurkan segalanya Kyung! Apa kau tak tau?!

"Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku ingin sekali mempunyai hamster imut. Tapi Ayah ku selalu tak ingin membelikan hamster karena menurutnya aku tak akan bisa menjaga hamster itu. Dan Chanyeol tau itu! besoknya Chanyeol membeli hamster imut itu dan menyombongkan hamster kecil yang imut itu kepada ku. tapi chanyeol membiarkan hamster itu mati karena ia tak pernah merawatnya. Dan aku yang menangis Kyung!"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang panic sekarang karena sahabatnya ini.

"Kau yang bodoh! Itu namanya kau iri dengannya Baek!"

"Aniya! Aku tak iri dengannya! Aku hanya merasa dia selalu mengikuti ku. Jika aku menyukai sesuatu, ia dengan mudahnya memiliki sesuatu itu. Lalu ia sombongkan kepada ku. walaupun aku tau sebenarnya ia tak sungguh-sungguh menyukai sesuatu yang ku sukai itu. ck! Menyebalkan sekali Kyung!"

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Terkadang memang sahabatnya ini masih berpola pikir seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan tertawa Kyung!" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal karena ia selalu di tertawakan. "Dia juga sangat suka membully ku! yah walaupun bukan aku saja sih, tapi kenapa aku?!"

"Sudahlah Baek. Kalau kau tak ingin di bully semakin parah, lebih baik menyerah saja. Lagipula seluruh penjuru sekolah juga tau kalau…uh…yeah…hmm…well kalau Krystal…menyukai….Chanyeol?"

"Kyung, aku hanya takut jika Chanyeol tak bisa menjaga Krystal. Ia akan menyakiti Krystal. Seperti dulu Chanyeol membuat Bbuing mati." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sangat sedih.

"MWO?! BBUING?! MATI?! DIA SIAPA?!" teriak Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia tak percaya Chanyeol pernah membunuh seseorang?!

"Bbuing hamster imut itu Kyung, menyedihkan sekali. Matanya bulat seperti mu. Imut sekali, Ya Ampun aku dulu ingin sekali memiliki Bbuing. Kalau saja Chanyeol memberikan Bbuing untuk ku pasti Bbuing sudah besar dan memiliki banyak anak dan cucu,"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memasang wajah prihatin.

"Kau yang menyedihkan Baek."

-u-

"K-kyung! Krystal disana! Dimana kado ku?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan panic dan memukuli pundak Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Diamlah! Ini kadonya!" Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kotak kado berwarna pink. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil kotak kado itu.

"Doakan aku supaya berhasil ne!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Fighting!"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Krystal yang sedang membaca buku sendiri. Rambut panjangnya di gerai dengan anggun. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum.

"Annyeong Krystal," ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Krystal menghentikan acara membacanya lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"ne? Annyeong Baekhyun oppa~"

"Uhm…" Baekhyun menyodorkan kadonya yang berwarna pink. "Ini untuk mu. semoga kau suka ne~"

"Jinjja?! Wah, gomawo oppa! Kau baik sekali," Krystal terkekeh pelan sambil menerima kado dari Baekhyun.

"K-krystal…sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mu–"

"Krystal!"

Baekhyun mundur satu langkah saat seseorang datang menghancurkan segalanya. Yap, Park Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya. Menggagalkan segalanya.

"Oppa-ya! Tumben sekali menyapa ku duluan? Ada apa oppa?"

Krystal menjawab panggilan dari Chanyeol dengan nada yang di lebih lebihkan. Membuat Baekhyun kesal dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan benci.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah pura-pura terkejut.

"Oops! Ada Baekki ternyata! Kau kecil sekali aku sampai tak menyadari kau ada tadi."

Bohong, tentu saja. Baekhyun jelas-jelas tadi melihat Chanyeol meliriknya dengan senyuman licik yang menjijikan itu.

Krystal tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Dan menurut Baekhyun tak ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Wah, ini pemberian dari Baekhyun ne? Isinya apa? Duh maafkan aku Krystal. Aku tak dapat memberikan kado untuk mu."

Krystal mengangguk dan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan manja. "Aish, tak apa oppa. Oppa sering-sering saja mengajak ku ngobrol seperti ini aku sudah sangat senang."

_Deg_

Baekhyun mulai merasa tak enak.

"Ehem, Krystal. Aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong."

"Annyeong oppa~"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Lalu ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun dengan kesal duduk di bangku taman bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku turut prihatin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Park Chanyeol sialan!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yeah aku tau."

"Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

"Umm…yeah…"

"Park Chanyeol! Aku membenci mu!"

"Semuanya juga tau…"

"Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau diam?! Aku sedang kesal!"

"Baiklah aku diam." Lalu Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

-u-

Baekhyun memandangi pantulan wajahnya pada kaca halte bus. Ia mencoba berbagai macam ekspresi di wajahnya. Tampan sekali –menurutnya.

"Berhentilah Baek! Apa kau tak malu di lihat banyak orang?"

"Buat apa malu! Lihatlah aku bahkan lebih tampan dan manly dari Park Idiotyeol itu!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Kyungsoo melihat sekitarnya lalu menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk duduk dengan tenang.

"Baekhyun! Ini di tempat umum! Kalau kau ingin gila nanti saja saat di tempat yang sepi!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aish…ne. mianhae Kyung."

"Minta maaf sama orang yang ada di sekitar sini. Bukan aku pabo!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Waeyo Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku lupa! Aku harusnya sekarang mengantri untuk mengambil pesanan buku baru ku! ck! Baek maafkan aku. aku harus pergi. Bye~"

Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah sedih.

"Bye Kyung."

Baekhyun tak jadi menaiki bus. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja. ia sekalian ingin membeli es krim kesukaannya –sendirian.

Di perjalanan pulang ia merenung tentang kejadian hari ini. Tentang Krystal, tentang semuanya. Ia kembali teringat kepada ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"_Kau yang bodoh! Itu namanya kau iri dengannya Baek!"_

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Benarkah ia iri dengan Chanyeol? _Hell,_ walaupun ia selalu bilang tidak. Sebenarnya memang benar. Ia iri dengan Chanyeol.

Masih terekam jelas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Simple saja, Ayah Chanyeol adalah pemilik perusahaan di tempat Ayah Baekhyun bekerja. Mereka saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun. Jadi secara sengaja maupun tak sengaja, mereka pasti akan bertemu saat di acara liburan khusus keluarga yang di berikan oleh kantor.

Baekhyun kesal dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah sosok anak kecil yang sangat sombong –sampai sekarang tentunya. Chanyeol memiliki berbagai macam koleksi robot kesukaan Baekhyun, dan saat Baekhyun ingin meminjamnya Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun. Padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol hanya merusak robot-robot mahal itu.

Baekhyun ingin meminta Ayahnya untuk membelikan robot seperti milik Chanyeol, dan tentu saja tak di ijinkan. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. Dan ia membenci Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya iri.

_Tin! Tin!_

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang memberi kelakson padanya dengan motor manly yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Ia tak merasa berjalan di tengah jalan raya.

Pemilik motor itu melepas helm-nya dan _tada!_ Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri secara frustasi.

"Park Chanyeol bisakah kau menjauh dari ku?! Pergilah kau orang gila!"

"Hai Baekhyun. Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiotnya.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi. "Kau tau aku bosan sekali melihat mu! pergilah!"

"Hmm..."

Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

1 menit…

8 menit…

15 menit…

"Kenapa kau tak pergi?!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan pergi?"

"YAH!" Baekhyun berjongkok dengan wajah yang mengenaskan. Ia terlalu kesal dan frustasi hari ini. "Tadi kau menggumam hmmm hmmm itu tandanya kau akan pergi!"

"Hmm? Hmm? Hmmm? Hanya begini berarti aku setuju untuk pergi? Hmmm? Hmm? Hmmm?" Chanyeol menekankan gumamannya.

"Yasudah aku saja yang pergi!"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Berharap Chanyeol tak akan mengejarnya.

"Baekhyun kau berlari atau berjalan?"

"YAH!"

Baekhyun mendelik kaget saat melihat Chanyeol dengan santai sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau hantu hah?! Bagaimana bisa?! Motor mu bagaimana?!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat ketakutan.

"Aku tak membutuhkan motor itu."

"M-MWO?! Kau tau itu motor yang sudah ku idam idamkan lama sekali. Kau mendapatkan motor itu! Kau mendapatkan motor super keren itu! Dan kau dengan santai bilang tak membutuhkan itu?!"

"Yeah, aku membeli motor itu saat tau kau sangat menginginkan motor itu."

"Kau sakit Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya, terserah apa kata mu. Aku memang sakit."

Baekhyun menginjak-injak tanah dengan brutal dan penuh kebencian. Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya. Menganggap Chanyeol hanyalah angin lewat. Tapi pada kenyataannya Baekhyun terus melirik Chanyeol yang terus mengikutinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikuti ku?!"

"Tidak."

"Kau asdfghjkl–"

Sesampainya di depan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak berhenti mengikutinya. Baekhyun mendelik kaget saat Chanyeol ingin ikut masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"YAK! Kau apa mau mu sebenarnya?! Kau tak boleh masuk!"

"Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan besok sore?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "MWOYA?! PPPFFTTT –HAHAHAHA MIMPI!"

"Oh baiklah malam ini aku akan menginap disini. Dimana Tuan Byun? Aku akan berbicara de–"

"Baiklah. Hanya itu kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Yeah hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tenang, ada Krystal kok."

_Deg_

'_Ada Krystal? Boleh juga…'_

"Huft!" Baekhyun meniup poninya sendiri. "Baiklah. Kau pulang sana. Jangan menginap disini. Dah!"

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan ia mendengar Chanyeol tertawa dari luar.

'_Dasar sinting.'_

-u-

_**Note :**_

Annyeong! Maaf kalau chapter kedua ini terlalu aneh atau bagaimana(?) saya mencoba melanjutkan chapter ini dengan kilat.

Makasih banget ya buat yang udah mau nyempetin diri meng-comment(?)/meng-review ^^

Juga terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca FF ini. Saya melihat dari views(?) walaupun comment tak sebanyak views nya, tapi gapapa kok. Seneng banget ternyata banyak yang baca ff ini :D

Ayo yang ingin memberi kritik dan saran~ silahkan~

Mind to review? Thankyou ^^

-u-

_**Balasan review :**_

**NabiolaKietz :** wakakakak XD disini emang Chanyeol nyebelin sih(?) tapi tetep ganteng dongB) ne~ makasih ya buat reviewnya ^^

**Byunbaekhoney :** ini bukan oneshoot._. ini chapteran'-'? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Nanti tau deh ini straight/yaoi(?) wakakak thankyou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ^^

**LyaxueSibum :** hahahahaiii~ ini chapteran kok XD makasih yaaaaa~ di tunggu aja terus update dari saya(?) thanks banget udah mau ngereview coy :D

**Virnaulisam :** suka sama siapa eaaaa XD tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya wkwkwk makasih udah mau review XD

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim :** saya suka banget sama karakter Baekhyun di ff yang galak/emosian tapi imut wakakakak kalau soal freak kebersihan itu saya gabungin dari sifat saya sendiri yang emang aneh dan freak kebersihan banget. Saya kadang suka paranoid sendiri kalo ngeliat sesuatu yang jorok/berantakan(?) Ne~~ terus tunggu update-an dari saya ya(?) thanks review nya ^^

**Selvian Summer :** Wahahahaha XD chanbaek akan terus bersatu(?)'-')9 tapi gatau juga deh. Liat aja chapter selanjutnya sampai ending(?) thanks ya review nya ^^

**Shervias137 :** Baekki suka yang bersih bersih(?) waaahhh terimakasih sekali ya! Makasih juga udah mau nyempetin buat review ^^ saya akan berusaha untuk selalu update kilat :D

**JI Dray :** wah iya dong pasti ada alesannya B) okeoke~ terus tunggu aja ne~ gomawo~~^^

**Phylindan :** Halloooo XD kayaknya baek gajadi makan deh(?) wkwkwk waaah~ makasih ya atas perhatiannya(?) saya akan terus memperhatikan huruf kapitalnya agar nyaman di baca(?) ^^ duh aku seneng banget baca review dari kamu /nangis terharu. Thankyou banget ya :D

**Is0live89 :** iyadong…benci dan cinta beda tipis…/jengjengjeng(?) btw makasih udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk meng-review^^

**Aiiu d'freaky :** wahahahaha aku ngakak baca review kamu XD Chanbaek jjang! Liat aja ya kedepan(?) makanya tunggu FF ini terus ne? (?) /plak. Thankyou ya udah mau ngereview^^ hwaiting!

**7D :** duh jangan panggil aku sunbae(?) aku masih baru dan kecil(?) /apaini. Ne~ aku akan memperbanyak chanbaek mommentnya'-')9 Gomawoyooo atas reviewnya~ tunggu terus yah ^^

**Kyeoptafadila :** iya. FF ini chapternya bakal panjang._. tapi sudah ku persiapkan kok(?) kkkk~ ya ampun! Bener banget! Kenapa ga taeyeon aja ya T_T aku lupa sampai ga kepikiran duh /nangis penuh dengan penyesalan(?). ne~ thankyou banget atas sarannya ne ^^

**Woyifan :** wakakakak XD ne~ tunggu aja terus ya(?) thankyou reviewnya ^^

**Love Couple :** biarkan mereka bersaing(?) kan lama-lama saling sayang(?) /loh. Makasih udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk meng-review ^^

**Jaylyn Rui :** itu Cuma ejekannya Baekhyun doang XD suka ga yaaa sama baekhyun wkwkwk :p tunggu aja kedepannya XD. Soal kaisoo….aku masih memikirkan sesuatu(?) dan itu rahasia :p btw makasih atas reviewnya :D

**ChanbaekVIP :** heee makasih banget ya atas pujiannya T_T terharu banget ini /lap ingus(?). ini udah lanjut ff nya(?) XD makasih ya reviewnya /bows ^^

**Deer Panda :** wahahaha kalo penasaran ikuti terus(?) /promosi XD makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk review ^^

**BekiYeollo :** hahaha gapapa kok telat ripiuw XD bersyukur banget udah ada yang mau nyempetin buat review wkwkwkwk. Sepertinya Baeki yang lebay(?) chanyeolkan tampan dan wangi(?) penasaran? Ikuti terus chap kedepannya XD wahahahaha saya akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Paling lambat ya seminggu sekali(?) /rencananya sih. Ne~ saya jadi semangat menulis(?) *tangkepin recehnya* :p

**Chika Love Baby Baekhyun :** hmmm Suka atau iseng ga yaaa? Wkwkwkwk XD tunggu aja chap selanjutnya(?) hingga ending(?) nanti tau jawabannya XD thankyou udah mau review ^^

**SHY Fukuru :** wahahahaha! ne~ aku semangat baca review dari kamu :D saya akan berusaha meng update dengan kecepatan petir(?) /di samber Chen. Thankyou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengcomment ^^

-u-


	3. Chanchan!

**Ruins Everything**

**(Chanchan!)**

**.**

_By. Goodbye23_

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

_From : Idiot_

_Nanti sore jam 5 aku akan menjemput mu._

Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menengok ke arah belakang. Bangku paling pojok dan disanalah Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan permen karetnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun. Sok kenal sok dekat.

Menjijikan –menurut Baekhyun.

"Kyung, nanti sore Chanyeol mengajak ku jalan-jalan bersama dengan Krystal."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tetapi matanya masih terus tertuju pada buku pelajaran.

"Kyung, berikan aku respon!"

"Baguslah. Itu tahap awal kalian untuk semakin dekat dan bersahabat?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mimpi. Kau pasti bercanda yeah."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar tanggapan dari Baekhyun.

-u-

Baekhyun menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke badannya. Lalu ia merapihkan rambutnya. Dan yang terakhir ia memoleskan eyeliner di ujung matanya.

Tampan –menurutnya.

Ia berdandan rapih begini agar Krystal terpesona dengannya.

_Tin Tin!_

"Ck!" Baekhyun mengecek jam tangannya.

Yang benar saja, tepat jam 5 sore mobil milik Chanyeol sudah bertengger dengan rapih di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan malas memasuki mobil itu. Duduk di jok sebelah jok kemudi.

"Dimana Krystal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya. "Tak tau,"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Harusnya aku tau kau pasti menipu ku!"

"Yeah, kau mudah sekali di tipu."

"Ck! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku membenci mu dasar idiot! Jelek! Bau! Norak!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan dari Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlalu kebal akan itu dan well, Chanyeol menyukai panggilan khusus dari Baekhyun itu.

-u-

"Buat apa kita ke pasar malam ini?!"

Baekhyun berteriak terus di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ia tak sudi berjalan secara berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa semua orang yang melihatnya bisa salah paham.

Baekhyun namja normal yang menyukai yeoja cantik dan sexy.

"Tentu saja jalan-jalan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah cool nya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung jeansnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat tampan.

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia menendangi batu kecil yang ada di setiap jalannya.

"Aku tak butuh jalan-jalan! Aku lebih suka di rumah. Tidur, makan, belajar, selca lalu ku upload ke cyworld, dan bermain ps dengan Kyungsoo jauh lebih menyenangkan!"

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar keluhan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, kau itu orang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui. Dasar plagiat! Jelek! Pelit! Menyebalkan! Sok keren! Suka mempermainkan banyak yeoja! Bo-"

"Mau es krim strawberry?"

Baekhyun langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Tentu saja! Ayo beli es krim!"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat sikap Baekhyun. Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan halus milik Baekhyun menuju ke penjual es krim terdekat.

-u-

"Duduklah disini," ajak Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah jijiknya.

"Aku tak mau! Itu kotor! Hiii itu apa chanyeol hitam-hitam? Aku tak mau! Bersihkan dulu!"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal karena sifat kebersihan Baekhyun mulai muncul. Chanyeol membersihkan bangku yang terkena tetesan es krim (entah dari siapa) dengan jaket mahal miliknya.

"Sudah bersih. Ayo duduk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sambil menjilati es krimnya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya. Ada banyak yeoja yang berbisik-bisik bahkan merona saat melihatnya (menurutnya).

Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi memasang wajah sok gantengnya.

"Chanyeol, banyak sekali yeoja yang terpesona kepada ku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sombong.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Kau yakin mereka melihat mu, princess?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesal. Baekhyun melihat lebih jelas arah tatapan para yeoja itu. Dan yeoja itu melihat ke arah... Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda yeoja-yeoja itu dengan senyuman dan matanya.

"Aku bukan princess!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. "Kau yang kegenitan sama mereka! Dasar genit! Jelek! Menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Dasar sinting! Chanyeol sinting!"

"Yayaya, terserah apa yang kau katakan Princess Baekhyun."

"Yaaa!" Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol secara brutal.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

-u-

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Kau dimana? Baekhyun! Baek –eh! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Chanyeol berlari ke tempat Baekhyun berada sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas yang ia beli di supermarket terdekat.

Baekhyun sedang berjongkok dan menempelkan tangannya di depan kaca pet store yang memajang kucing,hamster,dan anjing. Wajah Baekhyun begitu polos seperti anak anjing –menurut Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Tidak ada niat untuk masuk?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol penuh harap. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi minum coklat panas mu dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil menerima coklat panas dari Chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali kau baik!"

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan melirik Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tersenyum.

-u-

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan kandang hamster. Ia terus memperhatikan hamster itu dengan gemas.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya melihat-lihat akhirnya ikut berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk satu hamster berwarna putih yang sangat menggemaskan. "Itu mirip sekali dengan Bbuing!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan alis mengkerut. "Bbuing? Hamster kecil yang malang itu?"

"Iya! Malang sekali Bbuing bisa kau miliki! Dan akhirnya ia tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan! Kau pembunuh!" Baekhyun terus memojokkan Chanyeol saat mengingat Bbuing –hamster yang sangat ia inginkan.

"M-mwo? Aku? itu sudah takdirnya untuk mati! Aku bukan pembunuh!"

"Kau yang membunuhnya! Kau terus menyombongkan Bbuing kepada ku sampai kau lupa memberinya makan selama berhari-hari! Kau tak bisa merawatnya!"

"Yah! Itukan sudah lama sekali! Aku juga masih kecil! W-waktu itu aku kan masih Bodoh." Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau masih kecil! Aku juga masih kecil! Tapi aku tak sebodoh kau!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Yayaya! Terserah kau Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya dan terus memandangi para hamster.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mempunyai hamster." Bisik Baekhyun pelan, sangat pelan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas.

"Baek…" panggil Chanyeol pelan. "Jangan menangis. Kau manly kan? Mengapa menangis?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aniyo! Aku tak menangis!"

"Itu mata mu berkaca-kaca. Princess Baekhyun menangis~" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal. "Aku tak menangis! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Menjauh dari ku!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa? Tapi tak ia hiraukan.

Baekhyun melihat dompetnya dan uangnya tersisa 6000 won. Sedangkan harga satu hamster itu… 30000 won.

_*6000 won = 60k rupiah. 30000 won = 300k rupiah*_

Baekhyun terkejut dan semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Suram.

"Kenapa hamster ini mahal sekali?! Hfffttt."

Chanyeol kembali berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau mau hamster itu?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap sinis Chanyeol.

"Tidak." –Bohong. Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin sekali hamster itu.

"Ah~ benarkah? Ini murah sekali hanya 30000 won. Jenisnya bagus."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang Chanyeol sekarang.

'_30000 won murah sekali?! Ya ampun uang jajan ku perminggu saja tak sebanyak itu!'_

"Oh." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Kau jangan cemberut begitu ne? akan ku belikan hamster itu untuk mu." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hmm?"

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan senyumannya.

"Mwo? Pasti kau ada maksud lain kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun bersiap akan memukuli Chanyeol lagi.

"Maksud lain ku ingin melihat mu senang." –lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Pipinya memanas entah kenapa. Dan ia sedikit menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman.

"Belikan aku satu hamster!"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Lebih dari satu juga boleh~"

"Aku mau satu. Aku mau yang itu! Ya ampun matanya mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo! Aku ingin memeluk hamster itu!"

"Yakin yang itu?"

"Tidak! Jangan! Nanti Kyungsoo akan marah kepada ku. Dia tak suka ku samakan dengan hamster. Aku mau yang itu saja! Ya Ampun! Itu mirip dengan Chanyeol~" tunjuk Baekhyun seperti anak kecil sambil tertawa kearah Chanyeol. Ia lupa bahwa jaraknya dengan Chanyeol saat ini dapat di bilang cukup –sangat dekat.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa sambil mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Dan entah sejak kapan sentuhan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa...err –nyaman?

-u-

Di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun terus bermain dengan hamster barunya. Ia terlihat senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di belikan mainan kesukaannya.

"Kau ingin memberi nama hamster itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas Baekhyun.

"Umm…Chanchan?"

"Chanchan?"

"Iya! itu di ambil dari nama mu. Kalau kau –Chanyeol yang menyebalkan dan jelek, maka ada Chanchan yang imut dan menggemaskan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol hanya facepalm.

"Baiklah...itu bagus." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

"Sudah sampai~" ujar Chanyeol sambil menguap.

Baekhyun melihat dari jendela mobil. "Uh? Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali~ yasudah aku duluan ya."

"Hmm iya…" Chanyeol mengangguk walaupun ia sedikit kecewa Baekhyun tak mengucapkan sesuatu seperti misalnya ; Terimakasih?

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne?"

"Umm… Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Walaupun kau sangat menyebalkan, hari ini aku cukup… uhm… well, merasa senang err–"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut (lagi).

"Ne. Sama-sama Princess."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Ia memaksa dirinya agar memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Yak! Aku bukan Princess! Yasudah aku masuk duluan. Bye bau!"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengulum senyum di dalam mobilnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dalam perasaan aneh yang membuat pipinya terus memanas.

"Aku pasti terlalu senang karena memiliki mu Chanchan~" ucapnya sambil menaikkan kandang hamster berisi 'Chanchan'.

-TBC-

_**Note :**_

Annyeong~~ Akhirnya update chap 3 juga. Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek/kepanjangan. Banyak yang bilang kalau chapter sebelumnya kependekan. Duh saya kalau menulis emang pendek-pendek karena takut kepanjangan dan jadi bosen(?) maaf banget ya *bows* ini sudah saya panjangin(?) /ambigu/

Dan saya sudah ada perkiraan bahwa ff ini akan panjang. Lumayan panjang. Atau mungkin panjang sekali e_e btw curhat ya readers-nim, saya sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Album xoxo saya dua-duanya sudah sampai. Dan saya ga bisa berhenti ngelusin sambil meluk poster xoxo nya. Halus gitu ya ampun. Too amazing *o* /efek ga ketemu exo asli/

Saya juga mengganti nama pena menjadi **goodbye23**. Sebenarnya sudah dari lama pengen nama itu. tapi baru sempat sekarang ganti. Jadi jangan salah paham ne(?)

Saya senang sekali membaca respon review dan saran dari kalian semua kyaaa ah saranghaeyooo gomawoyoooo~

_(mian bacotnya panjang sekali)._

Makasih yang udah mau baca ff ini ^^ Ayo yang ingin memberi kritik dan saran~ silahkan~

Mind to review? Thankyou :D

-u-

_**Balasan review**_

**7D :** aminn mereka pasti longlast *eh?* wkwkwk XD waahh gomawo~ terus tunggu chap selanjutnya ne~ thanks udah mau review lagi :D

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim :** wakakakak XD sebenernya niatnya mau ada. Tapi belum muncul aja kekekek~ chap ini udah lumayan panjang. Atau kurang panjangkah? *eh wkwk gomawo ne ^^

**Aiiu D'Freaky :** ini ff pertama ku._. wkwkwkwk kurang panjang? Kalo chap ini udah panjang belum? Ne~ tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya. Gomawo udah mau review :3

**PutriPootree :** iya dong mereka pasti unyu(?) wkwk terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :D

**Love Couple :** wakakakak XD ne~ tunggu aja yaaa. Gomawo udah mau sempat mereview ^^

**Virnaulisam :** wakakakak Chanyeol emang tegaan(?) e_e pengen mereka cepet jadian(?) *eh wkwkwk thanks udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk review! XD

**JI Dray :** wakakak mianhaeyooo~ nih di chapter ini krystal gajadi saya keluarin wkwk :p iya ini chapternya bakal banyak._. tapi udah aku persiapin kok sampe ending #ea thanks udah mau review lagi XD

**BekiYeollo :** haihaiii XD duh maaf kalo kependekan ne e_e wahahahaha ikuti terus saja kelanjutan ff ini, dan kamu akan tau jawabannya(?) :p review kamu panjang banget, tapi menyentuh(?) ga nyampah kok. saya malah seneng banget. Thanks ya udah review lagi. Saranghaeyo *flying kiss*

**SHY Fukuru :** benarkah kayak komik? :O wahhh gomawooo. Mianhaeyo kalo pendek :" anw sebenernya pengen perannya salah satu member snsd. Tapi jangan deh, saya Jessica biased(?) susah kalo bayangin dia ada di ff saya(?) naksir berat saya sama dia. yang ada saya malah bikin ff yuri(?) *loh?* ya jadinya yang universal krystal aja wkwk XD makasih ya udah mau review lagi~ saranghaeyooo

**Kim Mika :** wahahaha yang ada malah sebenernya ga ada krystal XD mereka Cuma berduaan(?) wkwk maaf kalo kependekan ne~ thanks atas reviewnya :D

**PrincePink :** kamu suka? Makasih yaaa. Iya gapapa kok :D ne~ ini udah lanjutkan? Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya anw thanks udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk review ^^

**Woyifan :** emang ngeselin banget asdfghjkl e_e thanks udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk review lagi ^^

**Milky Andromeda :** wakakak itu soal bbuing pengalaman pribadi sebenernya. Temen ku kayak masih bocah TK ngungkit2 terus soal hamsternya yang udah tewas(?) saya akan berusaha update kilat ^^ kalo taoris mungkin nanti ada cerita sendiri. Tapi liat kedepannya ne. gomawooo~

**Qhia503 :** iya ya._. saya juga ada ide seperti itu. tapi belum tau juga. Liat kedepannya aja XD thanks atas review dan sarannya ^^

**Anonstalker :** Kyaaaaa *nangis terharu* ya ampun author kesayangan :"""") langsung lemes ini liat kamu disini(?) iya pasti akan lanjut. Makasih banget udah mau review. Aaaa saranghaeeee *berliang air mata* *lap ingus*

**Sholania Dinara :** iya si chanyeol caper banget. Timpuk aja yuk *eh?* wkwkwk ne~ tunggu terus yaaa. Gomawooooo udah mau nyempetin diri untuk review *bows*

**ChanBaekVIP :** hai unnie :D mau tau yang sebenarnya? Chanyeol suka atau engga sama baekhyun? Mau tau? Wkwkwk ikutin terus ff ini XD *promosi* ne unnie! Makasih udah mau review lagi dan semangatnya(?) ^^

**Lian Park :** udah tabok aja si chanyeol(?) wkwkwk iya~ thanks reviewnya yaaa ^^

**Selvian summer :** haiii~ baekhyun sama kamu, saya sama chanyeol(?) *lho?* wkwk kan akhirnya ga ada krystalnya ini wkwkwk XD anw makasih udah mau review lagi ya ^^

**Byunbaekhoney :** ne~ gapapa ^^ saya sebenernya lebih suka karakter do yang pendiem tapi mlenceng koplak(?) tapi gatau kenapa malah banyaknya kaisoo angst. Sampe terkenal couple ter-angst itu kaisoo-_- tapi gapapa mereka emang cocok angst(?) *malah curhat* terimakasih atas pujian dan review kamu lagi hehehe saranghamnida~ XD

**Kyeoptafadila :** haiiii XD kamu suka yang panjang2?... #okeiniambigu. Wakakakak ini udah panjang belum?._. thanks udah mau review lagi ^^

**Baekyeolssi :** iya kasian bbuingnya huhuhu u.u iyaaaa. Thanks mau menyempatkan diri untuk meng-rieview ^^

**Guest :** terimakasih atas pujiannya! Iya aku galau banget gara2 jadi jarang chanbaek moment T T anw thanks udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk meng review ^^

**Arvita Kim :** nasib kencan mereka jadi so sweetlah(?) waakakakak thanks udah mau review ne~ :D

**Kim Jongmi :** iya ini chanbaek kok. Tapi gatau yaaa kedepannya wakakakak ikuti terus aja(?) makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk review XD

**Byunniewife :** woi main gigit2 bibir baek(?) *timpukin* wakakakak baek frustasi sampe rambutnya jadi ungu(?) thanks udah mau review ya^^ ikuti terus kelanjutannya~

**Zie :** wakakakak baek emang ga peka(?) anw thanks udah mau nyempetin diri untuk review ^^

**Xi Ri Rin :** waahhh ne tunggu aja ya~ thanks udah mau review ^^

Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak : wakakakak cantikan baek lah(?) chap ini udah panjang belum?'-' wakakak ikuti terus aja ya! Terimakasih atas review kamu XD

**Ajib4ff :** wakakakak bener ga yaaaa. Amin deh terimakasih sudah mau mendoakan saya sehat selalu *nangis terharu* thanks udah mau review! Ikuti terus aja ya~ saranghaeee

**Phylindan :** haiiii haiiii kamu lagi XD~~ iya baek kasian ternyata krystal sukanya sama chanyeol wkwkwk makasih ya udah mau nyempetin diri buat review lagi~ tetap semangat'-')9

**BaekToYou :** pasti! hahahaha makasih udah mau nyempetin diri untuk review *bows* :D

**bysJ :** aaaaaa haiiii! Aku seneng banget kamu bilang karakter di ff ini hidup(?) terharu bangettt *peluk* ne~ tunggu terus dan ikuti terus ya~ thanks udah mau review! xD

**AiiAy-Chan :** haiiii~ hahaha iyadong pasti chanyeol ada alasannya(?) *eh* wakakakak ne~ hwaiting! Tunggu terus ya! Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ Saranghaeeee XD

**Ah rin :** waaa makasih udah suka sama ff ini di bilang lucu juga makasihhh. Thanks udah mau review juga~ XD

**Nissaa :** hai haiii :D wakakakak aku suka banget tipikal chanbaek yang suka berantem tapi ada perasaan sayang yang tersirat kayak realnya mereka(?) wahahaha iya~ tunggu terus aja ya~ thanks udah mau review ^^

**Jaylyn Rui :** haiii XD chanyeol pemborosan(?) ahahaha kai emang belum waktunya muncul(?) tapi bakal muncul kok. Ne~ thankyou udah mau review lagi ^^

-u-


End file.
